To Save An Angel
by StandingOnTheRooftops
Summary: 3x4 Halloween fic, dedicated to Kidishcaresh!  Trowa finds that not everything is as it seems on Halloween night.  Hinted 1x2, and unabashed 3x4.  Trowa centric.  Rated mainly for suggestive themes. One-shot drabble, Completed.


To Save An Angel

A Halloween Fic by

StandingOnTheRooftops

#

Summary: Title says it all.

Warnings: Bleh. Not gonna say. Figure them out yourself.

Disclaimer: Yada, yada. The fact that this is FAN FICTION pretty much says it all. I DON'T OWN!

Dedication: Kidishcaresh. **Huggles** Love you, Kidi-chan! It was her idea for this fic, and her idea that I write it, and her idea to do this whole little Halloween thing... Soooo... Thanks!

#

To Save An Angel

#

Halloween sucked.

At least... that was Trowa Barton's theory. He twitched. And fidgeted, pulling at the stuffy costume. Really... who dressed up like this? Bright green ballon pants, neon orange suspenders, a freaky little fake flower on them. He'd drawn the line at the face paint, though. No, no, no, and NO. Even Quatre's infamous puppy dog pout hadn't swayed him enough to have him painting his face with gunk.

It didn't even once occur to him to treat it like his old job. Dressing up as a clown for Halloween should come natural to the former circus clown/acrobat. But he just didn't feel the same. He'd never put on the costume for anything but work... until Quatre and those damn watering eyes.

So here he was, dressed like a clown for Halloween and expecting other friends to come over for a party of sorts. Trowa knew the truth behind the 'party' though. Nothing more than an excuse for Duo to get drunk off his rocker, for Wufei to brood, and for Quatre to get just tipsy enough to get a little more adventurous in bed; 'parties' almost always ended in Trowa getting lucky with his lover.

So Trowa wouldn't complain too much.

"Ding, dong." Trowa sighed, making his way down the stairs as the doorbell rang. Time for his humiliation at the hands of his friends to start. At least Heero and Wufei were about as enthused over this holiday as he was.

He reached the foyer just in time to his little angelic lover opening the door.

And then all hell broke loose.

All he saw was the dull glint of light off of the gun, all he saw was the Oz uniform.

And all he could think was... "Oh, God... not Quatre..."

There was no time to stop the assailant, so he did the first and only thing he could think of. He threw himself headlong in front of the gun. His life was well spent, if only he'd saved Quatre.

He never felt the bullet hit him, but he could feel a cool liquid spreading across his back, where he assumed he'd been hit. Odd... Blood had never felt cold before.

He opened his eyes to look up into wide, surprised aquamarine ones.

"I love you Quatre," he said, wanting to make sure that no matter what, Quatre knew that. And then Quatre was smiling, his halo shimmering silver in the light, from both inside and from the front porch.

"I love you, too, Trowa," Quatre smiled, leaning in to kiss him lightly. "You're so adorable, sometimes."

"Hn?" Trowa blinked, and then he heard it. Laughter. He turned around, still keeping his lover behind him... and came face to face with a cow-boy, a native American... and a six-year old in an Oz uniform.

The six year old blinked, eyes wide. "Is only a water gun, Mister," he said, raising the gun and squirting it. Trowa looked down, at the little trail of cold water snaking it's way down his chest.

Water...

Halloween...

Costume...

Quatre was safe...

He sighed. He was sure he'd feel the embarrassment later... but for the moment, all he felt was relief that there was no threat. He sagged with the relief, and his little angel hugged him.

"My hero," Quatre whispered. "You thought there was a threat, and the first thing you did was try to save me. I love you so much, Trowa." He leaned up, pressing his lips more firmly against Trowa's. Dimly, through the haze that willingly swallowed up his mind, Trowa heard a little voice.

"So... Do I get any candy?"

And then came Duo's laughing voice, saying something about giving the kid extra for that 'Kodak' moment. But honestly, Trowa could care less how much candy the Brave gave the little soldier- really, who let their kids dress up as Oz soldiers for Halloween?- just as long as he got to keep kissing his angel.

"Since when did Angels do **that**?" He heard Heero's voice ask as the door closed.

He lifted his face from Quatre's just long enough to retort before delving back into the kiss.

"Just as long as the Cowboy's been doing the Indian."

In the silence that followed... all Trowa could think was that his naughty little angel was safe and sound.

And that he was definitely getting lucky tonight.


End file.
